The Pythagorean Theorem
by Droiture LeReve
Summary: Years after the events on Mt. Quenya, Mewtwo shows up at Ash's house, beaten and near death. Ash takes the Pokemon in to care for him, but at what price? Rated for later chapters. A lot of character death in later chapters. FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. Ash's Lazy Day NOT

Note: If I owned Pokemon, the following fanfiction would be made into the next Pokemon movie. Sadly, I am but a random fanfiction authoress, whose new-found love for multi-chapter stories, a large quantity of Jell-O, and too much free time in Geometry class spawned this hellish misconglomeration of words and awesomeness. Yes, Mewtwo, this really is your destiny.

So, how's about we skip the hellish disclaimers and get right on with the show, eh? Yes, I think that's wise.

Chapter One

It was a particularly lazy day for Ash Ketchum, now 24 years old and past his Pokemon journeys. His Pikachu, now quite elderly in Pikachu years, sparked nervously as the doorbell rung three times in quick succession, as if someone's fingers stumbled over the button and accidentally pressed it more than once. "Keep your shorts on, I'm coming..." Ash mumbled, yawning and getting up. A loud, and dull _thump _caught his attention. "Well, that was strange... sounded like someone fell..." Ash opened the door, and a large purple breathing ball of matted fur fell forwards onto his rug. "Mewtwo?!"

It was four hours before Ash could wake the unconscious Pokemon from his slumber. _Where... am I? _The thought rang through the room as violet eyes opened wide.

"You're in my house. You showed up here four hours ago, beat to crap, and passed out on my floor." Ash replied, half concerned for the Pokemon on his couch, half-pissed at the fact there was a permanent bloodstain in his living room carpet.

_I apologize. I understand this is abrupt._

"No, no, it's nothing. Are you alright? What happened?" The purple catlike Pokemon drew his top-heavy legs into his slender chest and fell silent. "I'm sorry if I brought up a touchy subject... I didn't mean to--"

_No. You ought to know._

_I was betrayed by the very clones I had come to trust. Pika-Two, as I had grown fond of calling her, rebelled, saying they deserved to live better than mere shadows in the city streets. The other clones followed suit. I was attacked and beaten brutally. Being a Psychic-type Pokemon, my frail body is not used to receiving such taxing physical punishment. I was left helpless as Espeon-Two and Alakazam-Two blocked out my powers with their own. They beat me within an inch of my life and threw me near here to die. I stumbled across the nearest home I could find that looked friendly. Coincidence it would be yours. _

"I'm sorry." Ash said simply. He stood up. "Well, then I guess you're staying here. I'm not letting you go out there in your condition. Oh, look, it's raining too. It's a wonder you don't have the flu, too."

Mewtwo caught the almost-motherly inflection in Ash's concerned voice. His body betrayed him, and he began coughing violently, his entire lavender body convulsing in on itself until he was a curled, shaking ball. Ash rushed to grab some towels. Ash found an old rag in the bathtub and wrung it out. He ran back in and held it over Mewtwo's mouth and snout until the Pokemon stopped coughing. Ash was horrified to find that Mewtwo had coughed up blood that had been collecting in his lungs.

_... Ow. _was all Mewtwo had to say, weakly and raspily.

"Oh. My. God. You _are _sick. Well, that settles that, you are _so _getting the guest bed. Come on, then." Ash carefully grasped Mewtwo's hand awkwardly (as five fingers grasping three would always feel a bit odd) and began pulling him up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Ash stopped. "You know what's even better? You're all covered in blood, let's clean you up first." Ash changed direction and gently pulled Mewtwo into the bathroom. He started the water running for a bath and as it filled the tub, Ash pulled out sponge and began washing the blood off of Mewtwo's snout.

_Why are you doing this for me?_

"Like I said all those years ago. Do you really need a reason to help somebody?"

_No...I suppose you don't. Ouch! _Mewtwo complained as Ash accidentally brushed against the base of his tail, where a huge gaping cut began to ooze fresh blood. "Oh, joy. This is gonna be fun to clean up." Ash said, and lightly began daubing at the wound, while Mewtwo did his best to take it like a man, and merely settled for clenching his tri-fingered fists and grinding his sharp teeth irritatedly as Ash worked the wound with rubbing alcohol. "Now, this is gonna hurt like hell but I need you to lie on your stomach while I stitch this up."

_St-stitch?! _Mewtwo stuttered for the first time in his (rather short) life. _I've never needed stitches! _He protested.

"Well, unless you want to lose your tail, and your left leg, then let me sew you closed." Ash said firmly, pulling out a needle and a spool of thread.

_Oh, whatever God doth exist..._

End of Chapter One.

If you've read When a Hero Falls in Love, you know that I update like a madwoman, so just stare at your screen for about a half an hour. I should have the second update up soon. But first, I need to pee.

See you!


	2. The Clones Have Found Me!

Note: Well, I promised, and I delivered! The second chapter, up and coming!

I don't own Pokemon, but I do own a plushie of Mewtwo that says things when you squeeze his tummy.

Yes, Mewtwo. This really is your destiny.

Chapter Two

Mewtwo mewled plaintively as the thick needle slid through his skin and flesh to seal the last suture. Ash bent down and tore the suture clean with his teeth. He then tied it tight and stepped back. Mewtwo's newly-sewed tail twitched jerkily as he sat up. _Ow. _He said simply.

"Feeling better?"

_Well, aside from the alcoholic burn and the searing needle-holes in my already-marred flesh, yes, I'm peachy keen. _Mewtwo said sarcastically. Ash helped him up.

"Wow."

_'Wow' what?_

"It's been years and you're still taller than me. Damn. How tall are you?"

_When standing perfectly flat on my feet? About six and a half feet tall, maybe 6' 7". Why?_

"I don't know... It's just a little disheartening is all." Ash shrugged. "Well, anyway, how about soup? I like soup."

_What is 'soup'?_

"Oh, Jesus, we have a lot to talk about." Ash said.

About an hour later, lunch was ready and Mewtwo was warily eyeing the tomato soup in front of him.

_It's not going to, like, bite me, is it? _He asked, blinking.

"No, of course not."

It took Mewtwo a few tries and a lot of napkins to figure out how to hold the spoon properly in his three balled fingers. Ash caught the faint blue glow of Mewtwo using his powers. "No cheating."

_Damn spoons were made for humans!_

"Hate to break it to you, but who's the dominant species on the Earth? Yeah, humans. Everything is made for our use. Take Pokeballs for example."

_Torturous things. _Mewtwo said huffily.

"Well, of course you'd think that. You're a Pokemon. Humans however, think they're very handy. If you don't have a Pokemon, they can still store small things. My mom had this priceless diamond necklace once, right? And she asked me to hold it. So I put it in a Pokeball, right? The next day, my house was robbed while I wasn't home. The only thing that survived was the necklace in the Pokeball. Why? Because I labeled the Pokeball "Vicious Granbull, stay away".

_. . . Wow. _Mewtwo said bluntly.

"Yeah. Robbers are retarded." Ash said. He took a spoonful of his soup. Mewtwo abandoned the spoon and picked up the bowl.

"Well, that's one way to do it."

Mewtwo suddenly doubled over, holding his ears shut. "Mewtwo?!"

_That screech! My ears are about to burst!_

"What screech? I don't hear anything!"

_Ahhhhh! _Mewtwo continued screaming in pain. Ash looked out his window and saw an Onix, with a strange swirled horn, its mouth open in a horrifying screech that apparently was too high pitched for Ash to hear, but apparently was like a high-powered dog whistle to Pokemon. The Onix closed its mouth and slithered away.

"What was that?!"

_A-a warning. It was warning me that they're coming._

"They?"

_The clones have found me._

End of Chapter Two

Yes, cliffhangers. Delicious.


	3. Promises and Memories

Note: Whoa, sorry for the delay. Got caught up in my two new games. Both a bit older, but fun nonetheless. Pokemon Yellow and Pokemon Sapphire. In Yellow, I named my Pikachu Sparky. In Sapphire, I named my Torchic Blaze. Torchic has already evolved into Combusken. Wow. Anyway, before I get too engrossed with my personal life, here's chapter three! Here's where the title starts coming into play, and here's the true reason I rated this story M.

I don't own Pokemon, just copies of Red, Blue, Yellow, Sapphire, Colosseum, Stadium, Stadium 2, and Puzzle League.

Yes, Mewtwo, this really is your destiny.

Chapter Three

Mewtwo had collapsed after the assault on his ears via cloned Onix. He was still conscious, but in enough pain that he couldn't move or speak. His ears had literally begun to bleed.

_-whimper-_

"I know it hurts, Mewtwo. It's alright, come here." Mewtwo, catlike and afraid, curled up submissively with his head in Ash's lap as Ash wiped away the blood and tears. Mewtwo was shaking gently.

"Calm down, Mewtwo, it'll be ok. I won't let those clones hurt you any longer."

_Do you promise?_ Mewtwo whispered.

"Of course. I can tell you've become..."

_What?_

"Well, afraid of them." Ash finished.

_. . . Well. . . Yes, I believe that is true. They have grown to be much more powerful than I. I suppose one could say, yes, I feel fear in their presence._

"Well, I swear on my life they won't hurt you. You're too good of a Pokemon. No, too good of a _person _to leave to die. I'm not one to abandon my friends." Ash said.

_Friends...You. And I?_

"Well, of course. What else would I consider you?"

_A tool? A worthless creation of science?_

"Never! If you were worthless, why would they spend all the time and money making you? If you were nothing but a tool, why would they give you emotion? Life doesn't add up that way, Mewtwo. Life is wonderful."

Mewtwo's eyes widened. A bevy of memories, suppressed and broken over time, came flooding back in an instant.

_"Where am I?"_

_"We're all copies. That's why there's a 'two' after all our names."_

_"I call this my remember place. It's where I used to live."_

_"What's that?"_

_"That's the sun!"_

_"They're tears. You're crying. My daddy once told me a bedtime story about how when Pokemon are sad, and they cry, their tears are full of life. But there's no reason to cry, Mewtwo, In fact, you should be happy. You're alive, and life is wonderful..."_

Mewtwo began to cry softly, burying his large purple head deeper into Ash's lap sadly, as if he didn't want to face the outside world any longer.

Ash realized the Pokemon had begun to cry. "Hey, hey. I'm sorry. Don't cry..."

_It-It's not you... it's memories of the past... of the only other person in the world who cared for me as you do... She's gone now... Gone... _

Mewtwo clutched at Ash's belt loops desperately, as if Ash would disappear like that girl in his memory.

Sweet little Amber.

End of Chapter Three

Didja like it? Didja, didja?


	4. Whispers in the Dark

Note: Alright, alright. Put down the torches and pitchforks, I'm here to shit out another chapter. Number four, coming atcha!

Sorry for the delay, folks. I've been caught up in my Sapphire game. I re-named my Blaziken Kungfuchik. It's supposed to say Kung Fu Chicken but there wasn't enough room. I have this thing where I only give a nickname to my starter Pokemon.

ANYWAY! I don't own Pokemon, or Skillet's "Whispers in the Dark", which you'll hear a reference to later in this chapter. So, Nintendo and Skillet, you can put down the lawyers, because you won't be needing them.

Yes, Mewtwo, this really is your destiny.

Chapter Four

Mewtwo had sunken into a seemingly inconsolable depression. He wouldn't eat, barely slept, and basically sat hunched up in a corner of the couch for hours on end, only getting up to use the bathroom and then returning to his corner. Ash noticed this and confronted the Pokemon.

"Mewtwo, what's the matter with you? You seem like life doesn't matter anymore."

Mewtwo looked up but didn't answer. His violet eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"Mewtwo--?"

_It's nothing... Please... I apologize... But go away... _

"Well, alright, but if you want to talk, I'll be on my computer..." Ash began to walk away, when suddenly Mewtwo exploded,

_What do you care anyway?! You didn't know her. You didn't know how sweet she was, how kind. There wasn't a mean atom in her body, she was pure light! And she died because I was too slow to save her..._

"Mewtwo, you know that isn't true. Yes, I never knew this 'Amber' girl, but from your reactions I can tell you loved her very, very much. But maybe, just maybe, it wasn't your fault she died. Maybe it was. I don't know, I wasn't there. But what I do know is that life is life and death is death, and nothing can change that. If Amber was as sweet and kind as you say she was, then she wouldn't want you hopelessly curled in a ball on my couch. She'd want you to live your life to the fullest."

_How do you know? _Mewtwo asked scornfully, attempting to glare but only achieving a weak scowl.

"Because she's up there. She's in Heaven watching over you know. It's like an song I heard on the radio once. 'No, you'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars, hear the whispers in the dark, no, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes you know I'm never far, hear my whisper in the dark.' " Ash recited the song from memory.

_Oh..._ Was all Mewtwo had to say. He was speechless. He didn't know what was more amazing, Ash's profound wisdom or his singing skills.

"It's true you know. She's there for you... And so am I."

Mewtwo's eyes shot upwards at Ash's beaming face. Something swelled in Mewtwo's chest. Pride? No... But still, the purple cat-like Pokemon couldn't place his finger on the feeling. "So, come on. Eat something. I'm making grilled cheese!" Mewtwo stretched out his body and stood up to his full height.

_Alright..._

Ash grinned.

As they walked into the kitchen, the radio began playing a song.

**No, you'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**No, you'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**You feel so lonely and ragged**

**You lay there broken and naked**

**My love is just waiting**

**To clothe you in crimson roses**

**I will be the one that's gonna find you**

**I will be the one that's gonna guide you**

**My love is a burning, consuming fire**

And the song continued. Mewtwo was frozen, staring at the appliance bursting with this beautiful song.

Now he realized what he felt.

End of Chapter Four

YES! Your implications are true. Just saying it now.

So, read and review, you know the drill!


	5. Hyper Beams From Hell

Note: Before I begin I wish to thank two loyal reviewers, Horselvr4evr123 and blood shifter for their excellent and enthusiastic reviews. You all could learn a bit from these two.

Anyway! Chapter five coming at you!

I don't own Pokemon. Never did, never will, that's it. End of story. Bye bye. I do, however, own my own twisted brain and muse-a-liscious ideas.

Yes, Mewtwo. This really is your destiny.

Chapter Five

Ash winced from the other room as something glass ad probably very valuable shattered on the kitchen floor.

_Sorry! _Came the psychic apology, and the sounds of Mewtwo picking up the fallen shards of glass.

Mewtwo had been living safely with Ash for a little over a month. He still was too afraid to go outside on his own, so Ash usually left him to his own devices inside the house, kind of like a house-cat, when he went out grocery shopping or even just regular shopping. He'd even bought Mewtwo his own cell phone, not that the Pokemon ever needed to use it, and even if he did, where would he put it? He wasn't like a Feraligatr; he didn't have cargo pockets on his legs. But it just seemed like a nice thing to do, and the Pokemon seemed appreciative anyway.

Mewtwo had become a bit more used to living with Ash, and had picked up some of his mannerisms, and, unfortunately enough, speech patterns.

_God dammit! _

"What happened?" Ash called back.

_I cut open my gawdamn hand. _Mewtwo shot back, his brain waves flickering a bit from pain. Ash came in. "Well, how about not picking up the glass with your hands, then?" Ash asked, gingerly holding a shard of glass between his index finger and his thumb.

_Gee. I never thought of that. _Mewtwo replied sarcastically. _Everything in this house have the aura of -you- all over them. If I were to pick them up with my powers, you'd be lifted into the air as well. _

"Jesus, that's weird."

_Indeed. _

"But I guess it would explain why I flew around my bedroom last week."

_I guess._

"Now clean up your hand. You're getting Poke-blood everywhere."

Mewtwo stuck his hand under the running faucet and washed off the blood.

Suddenly, the water stopped.

_What the--_

BOOM! The faucet exploded in a burst of Hyper Beam, hitting Mewtwo square in the elbow, shattering the bone inside.

Unable even to scream, Mewtwo collapsed to the floor, holding his arm. "Mewwww!" Mewtwo called physically, his psychic voice blocked by pain. Ash rushed over and grabbed Mewtwo gently, holding him against his chest. Mewtwo sobbed pathetically.

"Shh, it's ok. It'll be okay."

"Mrrrrooorrrr..." Mewtwo meowed painfully. Apparently, when speaking physically, with his mouth, Mewtwo was just like any other Pokemon. But when using his mind, he had an extensive vocabulary. Ash began to sing softly, petting the Pokemon gently until the shock of the pain and the lullaby finally lulled him to a restless sleep.

While Mewtwo was sleeping, Ash wrapped his elbow tightly with gauze. He then wrapped the gauze tightly with a sheet, ripped into bandage-sized strips. He next fashioned a sling out of the same material and set Mewtwo's arm up in it.

"Those god damned clones! I promised they wouldn't hurt you anymore, and I failed... I'm so sorry." Ash continued to hold the Pokemon close to his heart. He looked over at his broken faucet, spewing out water. He grabbed Mewtwo's cell phone off the wet counter before it got wet. He dialed a plumber.

End of Chapter Six

Duuuuuuuuude. Read and Review, dudes.


	6. Let the Tears Flow Fast

Note: I just lost for the first time in a Pokemon contest and I am NOT happy. My sweet and adorable Shuppet lost against some punk's ugly-ass Dustox. What is the world coming to when a Shuppet loses against a CPU's Dustox?!

Anyway, here's chapter six. It's clone-a-palooza! Whoo!

Yes, Mewtwo, this really is your destiny.

Chapter Six

Mewtwo finally roused from his pain-induced slumber. He tried to move his arm.

_Ouch..._

"Don't try to move your arm, Mewtwo. Your elbow was completely shattered apart." Ash said softly, petting Mewtwo's forehead gently.

_Shattered apart?_

"Yeah. I thought I'd wind up having to cut off your arm or something but I wrapped it up good and tight until we can get you to a Pokemon Center. They've got that crazy machine that heals stuff like that. I wish they'd make one of those for humans." Ash said. He looked down in shame, avoiding Mewtwo's gaze. "I promised I'd keep you safe and I failed. I'm sorry."

_No, Ash, you didn't fail. So my arm is broken. Whoop dee doo. At least I'm still alive._

"Well, that's true, but..."

_It's like you said, Ash. Life is wonderful, and I can't imagine living it the way I am now. I'm alive, I'm well, and I know I've got someone there to watch out for me._

Ash's eyes began to water up and he hugged the Pokemon fiercely, accidentally bumping his broken arm.

_Ow! Ow ow ow ow! Ouch!_

"Oh, God. I'm sorry." Ash apologized, breaking the hug and stepping back. Mewtwo gritted his teeth.

_I'm... okay. _His voice was strained, and his left eye had begun to twitch.

An explosion rocked the house.

"What the hell was that?!" Ash yelled. A scream reached his ears. "PIKACHU!" Ash called, running out of the room. His eyes widened when he saw the pure bloody carnage of pain that was once his beloved friend...

". . . And so Pikachu, a loyal Pokemon, we hope your spirit ascends to whatever heaven there may be." Ash's voice cracked with pain.

_This is all my fault..._

"Don't say that Mewtwo...It wasn't your fault. Pikachu was old anyway... She was already... going to..." Ash trailed off into tears and settled his sentence by leaning into Mewtwo's thin chest and crying.

_I know you loved her very much... But I can't help feeling guilty. That blast was meant for me... But she took the brunt. I'm so sorry, Ash..._

Ash sobbed into Mewtwo's chest, buried in the Pokemon's arms and chest. Mewtwo wrapped his good arm around Ash's shoulders.

"I... please... don't..."

_Leave you alone?_

"Yeah. Don't... leave me alone... I couldn't take it..."

_I would never do that. But I do have one question._

"Mmm?"

_That blast exploded half the house. _

"Mmm?" Ash repeated weakly.

_Where are we supposed to live? _

That got Ash crying harder, hugging Mewtwo tightly around the waist.

_Oh, jeez. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--_

"I forgot... about... the house! Now we're homeless, broke, and Pikachu is gone!" Ash wailed miserably into Mewtwo's chest.

_I'm sorry, I really am, I--_

"We'll go... move in with my mother, I guess. She always has warm beds and a kind word..."

_I suppose. Do you think I will be..._

"what?"

_Accepted? _

"Of course, Mewtwo. Come on... let's go pack what little is left..."

End of Chapter Six

Holy Plot Twist Batman! What will happen to our heroes?

I don't know, Robin, but we'll be there every step of the way.


	7. A Visit to Delia Ketchum

Note: Please excuse me if this chapter is short or blunt or if there's anything you don't like about it. My pet cat just died of blood poisoning yesterday and the news is tearing me in pieces inside. It's just so hard to think about just a couple of days ago she was vibrant and jumping around, meowing to have her head scratched, and now she's in a box in a shallow grave in my backyard, and she'll never be there to meow again. Have you ever lost someone or something you really loved? Something that you never thought you'd be living without? And now that it's gone, you feel like your life will never be the same again? That's how it is for me right now, only multiply it by infinity.

Anyway, before I go into a dry essay instead of a Pokemon fanfiction, here's the disclaimer, because I don't need lawyers adding to my misery.

I don't own Pokemon. That belongs to Nintendo. Or whatever. But someone who's not me. I am but a lowly grocery bagger girl at the local supermarket.

Yes, Mewtwo. This really is your destiny.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Ash knocked weakly on his mother's front door.

"Coming!" came her vibrant reply. She opened the door. "Why, Ash! It's you! Why, I haven't seen you in _ever! _How are you?"

Ash bit his lip.

"Not good at all. My house is burnt to the ground, Mom. And Pikachu died in the fire. I feel like a bag of crap on legs. Can Mewtwo and I stay here? He was staying with me when the house... caught fire, and--" Ash gulped, and Mewtwo looked to the ground painfully.

"Oh my goodness, of _course _you can stay here! What, you think I'm going to tell my own son no? Come on in, make yourselves comfortable. I was just getting lunch ready..." Ash came in and ushered Mewtwo inside. The purple Pokemon looked around the house in amazement.

_Everything's so... clean. And looks almost... artificial... in a nice way, of course._

"Mom was always kind of a neat freak." Ash said with a weak chuckle, watching his mother dart around the kitchen making lunch. Mewtwo psychically flicked his hood down. He was wearing an old black hoodie of Ash's that had grown too small for him. Delia darted back in with some sandwiches and sat down. "Eat up, Ash and... Mewtwo, was it?"

_Yes, ma'am. _

"Eat up, too, you look positively sickly." Delia looked at Ash. "You said your house burnt down. What happened, honey?"

"Well..."

_Let me explain, Ash, please._

"Sure."

_You see, Mrs. Ketchum, I have been residing with Ash for a little over maybe...a month or so now, because the clone army of Pokemon I used to command rebelled and are using every available opportunity at their disposal to attempt to assassinate me. Ash has been keeping me safe from their attacks in his home. Unfortunately, a large blast, a Hyper Beam attack to be precise, knocked through and shot a hole clean through the house._

"My goodness! That's horrible!"

_Yes. The wall around the hole caught fire, and Ash's Pikachu had been caught in the initial blast and couldn't move fast enough to dodge the flames. She was incinerated. _

Delia gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes beginning to water up. "And you two weren't hurt?"

_Miraculously, no. We were in the bathroom on the other side of the house. A weaker Hyper Beam had blasted through the faucet and shattered my left elbow. Ash took me into the bathroom to get cleaned up and to bandage my arm when the larger blast echoed through the house._

Delia's eyes betrayed her and a single tear slid down her cheek. "Well, you two are staying here, then, because I'm not having my baby boy and his friend out there in the cold." she said firmly. She pinched Ash's cheek cutely.

"Mom!" Ash whined childishly.

_Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum, for allowing us to stay here. I must warn you, the clones are still out there. You're a brave woman._

"Well, evil Pokemon clones or not, any friend of Ash's is a friend of mine and if my house explodes in the process, so be it. As long as you and Ash were safe for another day."

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Mewtwo and Delia

Note: Allllllll-righty then. Chapter Eight, comin' atcha at the speeeeeeeed of light! -Shivering- God, it is COLD in my room. OK, I WENT TO CHURCH TODAY, JESUS. MAYBE YOU CAN TURN UP THE HEAT FOR ME? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK OF OUR LORD AND SAVIOR? MAYBE? Jeez...

ANYWAY, I do NOT own Pokemon. Just my own twisted ideas that will make my poor boyfriend shit himself with half-assed disgust. You see, I am a yaoi fan, while he enjoys yuri. So what do we do? We write stories about these topics, usually just to piss off each other. And considering his WTF reaction to my Johnny the Homicidal Maniac fanfiction, titled Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder (wink wink shamelessplug wink wink) I'd say I'm doing a pretty damn good job on my end.

So, without further adieu, I present to you, the chapter of EIGHT!

Yes, Mewtwo, this really is your destiny.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Mewtwo looked out the window of Delia Ketchum's home sadly. She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder gently, causing him to jump.

_Oh! Goodness. I'm sorry, I did not see you there._

"Mewtwo, are you okay? You've been looking out that window for hours."

_I'm alright. I just feel like this is all my fault. Now Ash has no home, and his beloved Pikachu rests in God's green earth. All because of me, and my idiotic ideals about a perfect clone society. My God, how stupid I am._

"You're not stupid, Mewtwo. Your ideas were a little off, maybe that's true, but you have a home now. You have people who truly care for you, so why should you be sad?"

_I just look out at the stars and I remember the night. I was still a child then, still not awakened by the clone technology. Sweet little Amber died again that day. She slowly dissipated in front of me, and I knew nothing would ever be perfect, the way it was. The way it was supposed to be. For the longest time, I wondered. Where am I? Who am I? It felt like I had been asleep forever, for so long, but I remembered one thing. She had said that life is wonderful, yet..._

"Yet... what?"

_Yet, if life is so wonderful, why does it hurt so much when it ends? _

Delia pet Mewtwo's furry feline head gently.

"Mewtwo, none of us ever like seeing a loved one pass away. It's just hard knowing that one day you know that they're there and happy, and you can talk to them and you know they'll respond. But the next day you wake up and the realization that they're never going to be there for you ever again hits you and it makes you feel miserable. Trust me, I know." She said, kissing Mewtwo gently on the head like a mother to her child.

Mewtwo sighed sadly. "Mewww..." his sigh echoed. Delia petted his head once more.

"Oh, Mewtwo. Things will pick up, I promise. Ash is looking into a new job, now, a-a-and maybe you could help him, a-and th-then..." Delia trailed off, realizing that this wasn't really helping her at all.

_It's no use... I'm useless in this world. What good am I? I caused nothing but pain. I want it to end!_

"Don't say that, Mewtwo. You're not useless. Why, you're sounding like those horrible children in black you see on the news. Those children, you've seen them right? They think they're useless and they end up killing themselves. What do they call themselves again? Armo? No, emo I think it was. Yes, that's what it was, emo."

_I'm sure I don't know what that means but their ideals seem correct to me. What good am I, if even those who created me do not want me? What good am I, if those I created attempt murder on me? What good am I, if I can't find the strength within myself to break free of my own mind? _

"Now, Mewtwo, those kinds of thoughts will get you no where! You need to buck up, mister, and take life as it comes. Take no prisoners, as Ash would say!"

_As Ash would say. But what would you say?_

"The same thing. Buck up, and grab life by the tail. You need to stand up for yourself and stand on your own two feet. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and smile." Delia said firmly, holding a hand out to Mewtwo. But the Pokemon did not take it. He turned away from her, tears forming in his amethyst eyes.

_If only that were true, Mrs. Ketchum. If only that were true._

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Machokes at the Fair

Note: What is this, chapter Nine now? Well, after last chapter's angst fest, I decided to happy it up a little bit. Enjoy! But just a little, as you'll see. Just a little.

I don't own Pokemon, nor any of the awesomeness involved with it. Just my own twisted idealism and this set of plastic vampire teeth. -chomp chomp-

Yes, Mewtwo. This really is your destiny.

Chapter Nine

"Mewtwo, Mewtwo! Look, look, look!" Ash cried excitedly, like a child, pointing wildly out the window, jumping over Mewtwo on the Pokemon's bed.

_Ugh... what is it... I just want to sleep today... _Mewtwo responded sleepily, his body jerking with Ash's up and down motions of jumping on the bed.

"Look! The fair is in town! I'm going! Come on!" Ash grabbed Mewtwo by his skinny purple wrist and dragged him out the door, much to the Pokemon's vehement protesting.

_Ash! Damn you, I demand you let me go! I do not want to go to that wretched place! Leave me be!_

"No can do, Mewtwo! Come on!"

_Damn you, Ash Ketchum! Damn you to whatever Hell you fall to! _

Ash merely laughed. He got to the ticket booth and paid for a roll of tickets the size of Mewtwo's head.

_What on Earth are you going to do with those?_

"You use them to get into the attractions. Watch!" Ash ran up to a ride, a roller coaster to be exact, but one of those small ones for children and people who get squeamish on big coasters (-cough cough me cough cough-). He gave the man eight tickets, four for each of them and tugged on Mewtwo's wrist to coax him into the seat. They sat down in the front, by the head.

_So what does this do? _Mewtwo asked, referring to the safety bar.

"Well, that, plus the seat-belt, which I guess you can't really wear because you're too big... Well, it's supposed to keep you from falling out." Ash said. An employee placed the bar down on Mewtwo and Ash, and the ride started up.

_We-we're moving!_

"Of course! What, did you think it was still? That would be boring." Ash said as the little dragon flew around the tracks. Mewtwo's lips twitched into a tentative smile. He looked over at Ash enjoying himself and laughing. He was trying to fix his hat on his head. Mewtwo blinked as something, _something _he couldn't place flashed through his mind. He couldn't place it. It was something totally new. Something odd, but he knew he felt it before when he looked at Ash.

"Mewtwo? You okay, buddy?"

_Wh-what? Oh, yes! I'm fine! I'm alright. It's nothing, really._

"Okay, if that's how you feel. Just worried. You were staring at me like I was a mutant fly or something." Ash laughed as the coaster slowed to a stop, then began running in the opposite direction.

_A-are we going __**backwards?! **_

"Yep." Ash replied with a mischievous grin.

_Okay, I really don't think this is very fun anymore..._

"It's okay. It's not like it's going to fling us off or something." Ash said. Suddenly, as if on cue, the ride lurched forward and the other riders screamed.

"Code red! Code red! Trouble!"

"There's a rogue Machoke near the power lines!"

"Everyone off, quick!" As the other patrons scrambled off, the employees tried to wrench the safety bar off of Ash and Mewtwo, but it was stuck. "We need help over here, fast! We need to get these guys out of the ride before it blows!"

"Blows!?" Ash said incredulously.

"Yeah! There was a rogue Machoke near the line and it blew out a transformer!"

_Oh no! Ash, do you think--_

"I don't think. I know. Get us out of here, now!" Ash cried, pushing frantically at the bar. Mewtwo pushed at it with both his physical and psychic powers, but it was firmly stuck in place.

"We're trying, sir!" It finally took four employees to wrench the bar open, and Ash and Mewtwo scrambled out just as the transformer blew, and the brunt of the blast caught Ash in the back. "Hulfff!" Ash fell to the ground.

_Ash! _

Mewtwo ran to Ash's side.

_Are you alright?!_

"Ow... I think I'm... okay..." Ash got up slowly, shaking. He looked up at the ride, which was in flames. He collapsed against Mewtwo's side, panting.

_Ash, should I take you home? You look hurt. _

"I'm fine. I'm..." Ash fainted, causing Mewtwo to stumble and catch him.

"Hey! You! Yeah, purple Pokemon!" Mewtwo looked up. "RUN!" Mewtwo looked behind him and had to duck as a huge blue fist slammed into the air where his head was only a split-second before. Mewtwo ran, Ash in his arms. He skittered over the ground like a broken airplane before finally achieving flight and flying high into the air. The Machoke gave him a death glare that clearly said 'we will find you and when we do, you will wish you never created us'. Mewtwo caught the look and flew home, but not before swooping down to gather the remainder of Ash's huge roll of tickets.

"Ash! What happened to him!" Delia cried when Mewtwo came back in and set Ash face-down on the sofa.

_The clones tracked me to the fair. They blew up the ride we were on. No one but Ash was hurt. They froze the safety bar and rusted the bolts in place. We were stuck until the very last second, and we barely made it. He's alive, but his back looks like the inside of a volcano. _Mewtwo half-joked, trying to subtly inform Delia that Ash was going to be alright. The TV flashed to life from the channel it was on.

**"We interrupt this program for a special announcement. The local Pallet Town Fair has come under attack by a rogue Machoke earlier today. Here is the footage from the incident. Only one person was injured in the blast, local Pokemon champion Ash Ketchum." **

The footage played of Ash catching the brunt of the explosion in the back, and Mewtwo flying towards him.

**"We regret to inform the public that the park will be closed down until further notice due to investigation. The police have already ushered out the remaining patrons for their own safety. We hope the matter is resolved quickly."**

The news report flickered off and some cheesy soap opera Delia was only half-listening to flickered back on. Mewtwo looked down at Ash.

_What was that feeling?_

"What feeling?"

_On the ride, before it blew, of course, Ash was enjoying himself on the ride, laughing and holding his hat on, and I looked over and a flash of __**something **__, something I can't place, flashed through my mind. I don't know what it was, but I can't say it was bad._

"Well, you'll find out soon enough, I suppose. We need to take care of Ash now."

_You're right._

And so Delia and Mewtwo set to work peeling off Ash's charred clothing and patching him up the best they could.

End of Chapter Nine

The next chapter coming soon!!


	10. Healed Injuries and Strange Sounds

Note: -is air guitaring to Avril Lavigne- Oh! OH! You're here! Well, then, read the tenth chapter! Here you go! -farts out tenth chapter- Yeah, ignore the smell. It'll go away after a while.

I don't own Pokemon. Just my farting rendition of the National Anthem. With belching accompaniment. ACK! Now I'm choking on Triscuits! -coughing wildly-

Chapter Ten

Ash stirred from his deep sleep to find himself bound tightly. "Oww!" He complained after trying to move and the sting of bandage against burn shocked through his system.

_Calm down, Ash, and you'll be okay._

"Mewtwo? God, what happened? I feel like Charizard sneezed on me."

_Well, he's being sarcastic, I guess that means he's alright._

"Would you effing answer me? What the hell happened?" Ash asked angrily, attempting to sit up.

"Honey, don't you remember? The fair ride blew up." Delia answered quietly, pushing her son gently back down. Ash winced and hissed as his burnt flesh pressed more against the bandage.

"Yeah..." Ash lied. After getting knocked to the ground, he'd lost his memory of that day, and thankfully that day only.

_Do you need anything, Ash?_

"An explanation."

"Oh, honey, can't you remember? A Machoke clone got loose and ruined the fair. And you got hurt. It was all over the news, baby." Delia pet her son's head gently.

"Would'ja quit petting my head, I'm not five anymore!" Ash exclaimed, swatting his mother's hand away a little more firmly than he meant to. Delia slunk back.

_I guess he needs his Ash time. _

"Well, we'll be in the other room if you need us."

Ash didn't answer, instead turned on his side and ignored them.

"Poor Ash. I don't think he remembers anything." Delia commented later.

_I wonder if he'll ever remember._

"I don't know. I really don't know."

It was another week until Ash's back was healed enough for him to move around. He was helping with dinner when something strange caught his attention. His mother was out shopping.

"What was that sound?"

End of Chapter Ten

I'm sorry it was so short, but I had another chapter all ready, before I finished this one and in order, this chapter was supposed to go first. I confuzzled myself into a half-coma and finished this chapter up quick so the better chapters could come along.


	11. A Hidden Pathway to Mewtwo's Heart

Note: It's amazing what you can come up with when you have a belly full of BBQ mystery meat from the school cafeteria. At least, I think it was meat... Oo

I don't own Pokemon. If I did, this entire fanfiction would be the next blockbuster Pokemon movie, and Mewtwo would disco dance at least once to elevator music. Since those things are most certainly not true, I can safely say that I do not own Pokemon.

Yes, Mewtwo. This really is your destiny.

Chapter Ten

Ash looked out his window in shock.

"Mewtwo." He said quietly, but firmly.

_Yes?_

"Run. Hide. Now."

_Why?_

"Just go!" Ash snapped, causing the normally-stoic Pokemon to jump.

_What's going on, Ash? What is it?_

"Just do what I say and run!" Mewtwo took his cue and scuttled off into the basement to hide.

Ash continued looking out his window.

The clones had created a perimeter around Pallet Town and the surrounding area. It didn't look like they were attacking, merely waiting. Waiting and watching. Waiting for the right chance.

The right chance for what, though? Ash thought distantly as he stalked off to explain to Mewtwo.

As Mewtwo looked up to the sound of footsteps, he immediately stuck his head down in order to avoid Ash's gaze.

"Mewtwo, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It was an emergency."

_What is going on, Ash? What happened?_

"You're going to freak out, I shouldn't tell you."

_Ash, damn you, tell me! Tell me... please. _

Ash gulped nervously. "The clones have created a perimeter around the area. Nothing can get in or out. Everyone in Pallet Town is a prisoner in their own homes." Ash said through gritted teeth, angry at the clones for being so bold. Mewtwo, however, mistook Ash's tone as that he was angry at _him. _

_I'm sorry... It is my fault... I should just go..._

As Mewtwo got up to leave, Ash stuck a hand out. "Hold on. I said everyone in Pallet Town. That means you, too. I'm not, I repeat if I wasn't clear, I'm NOT letting you out there to get killed by your own creations. That's too cliche and WAY too Frankenstein for me." Ash said.

_Who is Frankenstein?_

"Frankenstein was a mad scientist who created a monster out of dead things. The monster then rebelled, killed him, and went on a rampage in a nearby village, until it was killed by the townspeople. Moral? Don't mess around with science. It always jumps up and bites you in the ass." Ash said, gently pushing Mewtwo into a decrepit old chair. It creaked under Mewtwo's heavy figure but held steady.

_I understand... I should have quit while I was ahead... instead I fooled around with things I didn't truly understand, I jumped up and stepped on the toes of God and look where it landed me. I'm hiding in a basement. Me! Reduced to a frightened child in the dark... _

Mewtwo began to cry, almost, silky tears slipping down his snout and plip-plip-plipping on the stone floor. Ash bit his lip and leaned down to give Mewtwo an awkward hug. Mewtwo froze in mid-sob, the hug taking him by surprise. He pulled away gently, looking down to avoid Ash's brown-eyed gaze to his purple orbs.

_Just leave me be... _

Ash backed away slowly, honoring Mewtwo's wishes while still trying to keep an eye on the psychic Pokemon. Mewtwo sensed that Ash wasn't about to truly leave him alone.

_I said let me be, wretched human! _He cried, sending a psychic shock-wave towards Ash, who jumped up high just in time to dodge it. He scurried back up the stairs, leaving Mewtwo to wallow in his misery.

End of Chapter Ten

Another chapter coming very soon!

Stay Tuned!


	12. A Maelstrom of Destruction

Note: Okay, so my computer goes on a bender and won't do crap for me. I even restarted it and it's being crappy. Is it me? It's me, isn't it? Now I'm stuck using the crappiest browser in the world, because my good one went off on a bender and the hangover isn't going away any time soon, it seems.

Anyway, so I nearly pass out at school today; didn't even get to homeroom before I had to be taken home. So it's like, 2:00 PM on a Friday, and I have nothing better to do while Dad's at work than to screw around on the computer. Which is being crappy. Argh. Nothing seems to go right for me today.

Anyway, anyway! I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does. Or, more specifically, whoever owns Nintendo does. Which is decidedly not me, so, in conclusion, I don't own Pokemon.

Yes, Mewtwo. This really is your destiny.

Chapter Twelve

(Also, I think I mislabeled chapter 11 as chapter 10 by accident because of a little computer error, please ignore this and move on.)

It was a full month since the clones had created a perimeter around Pallet Town and the surrounding area. The residents of the town were beginning to feel a bit more at ease, thinking that the Pokemon were there to protect them, or that it was just a scare tactic for the children. It was getting close to Halloween, after all. People began to leave their homes for shopping and gardening and whatever else they may have needed. The clones did nothing. These humans meant nothing to them. Not even worth batting an eye at, it seemed.

Then, it all went horribly, terribly wrong.

Mewtwo, of course, had gone outside to check on Ash in the backyard, where he was digging a hole in order to plant a new tree for his mother's garden.

"Mewtwo, get back in the house!"

_Ash, it's been a month. If they were going to do something, wouldn't they have done it by now?_

"You created them, you tell me!" Ash said, pushing Mewtwo back inside roughly. "If they know you're here, they'll level the whole block!"

A clone Machoke was watching them. Ash didn't know whether it was the same one from the fair or not, but he didn't want to find out. The Machoke clicked a hidden button in the ground with his toe gently, alerting the other clones where Mewtwo was at. Ash turned around, only to look down the muzzle of some sort of strange, alien-looking rifle. The muzzle was connected to a barrel, and the barrel to a stock, and the stock to a hammer, the hammer to the trigger, and to the trigger...

Was Machoke. Ash's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as he backed away.

_"Choooke. Ma. Machoke." _The Pokemon growled, letting Ash know his life was in danger. Ash heard the barrels of multiple other alien rifles load before he heard the BOOM that only signified Mewtwo throwing a Shadow Ball.

_If you want him, you'll have to get through me, you wretched beasts! _The catlike Pokemon screamed, throwing another fatal Shadow Ball into the Machoke with the gun to Ash's head. Mewtwo floated nearer to Ash, protecting him.

"Mewtwo, get out of here! It's you they want, why put yourself in danger?!" Ash cried desperately, afraid for both his own life and the life of Mewtwo.

_I refuse to hide like a frightened child any longer! I have allowed these beasts to do their will long enough! It ends __**now! **_Mewtwo cried, his eyes glowing a signature shade of electric blue.

"Mewtwo, no! You'll only hurt yourself!"

_Stay close to me, Ash! _Mewtwo said, ignoring Ash's request to stop.

A memory flooded back to all the clones of the last time Mewtwo refused to stop fighting. The day his powers and Mew's nearly killed the one Mewtwo was protecting now. Their guns wavered a little, but then regained steadiness and fired. BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM! The guns fired one after another, every bullet meeting it's mark on Mewtwo's body.

Or did they?

When the dust settled, every bullet was seemingly frozen in time, hovering with an electric blue aura that meant only one thing.

Things were about to get very, very messy.

As Mewtwo threw his hands to the sides, the bullets flew from near him, striking, and killing, many of the clones surrounding them. He began to glow, not just his neon blue, but with sparks of red, and green, and yellow, and purple, and every color of the rainbow and more flashing through the flames.

The clones converged on the two. Thousands upon thousands of clone troops formed in like a tidal wave, guns blazing and attacks raging as if tomorrow would never come.

For them, it most certainly would not.

I bet you were wondering what was going on with the citizens of Pallet Town at this point.

Valid question. While the clones made their moves, Professor Oak and Gary had shuttled everybody out of town in hot air balloons.

"My Ash is still down there!" Delia cried, trying to lunge over the edge of the rim to her son below, only to be held back by Gary.

"Mrs. Ketchum, please! I know, I don't like this any more than you do, but please! I promise Ash will be safe!"

Delia slunk back in tears, horrified as the clones converged on her son and Mewtwo. She was even more horrified at what happened next. But, sadly, horror was the last thing she felt...

Mewtwo's flaming aura grew, and grew, and grew, as did his rage.

_You disgusting... Evil... Soulless... God damned wastes of flesh!!!_

Finally, he let his rage go, screaming a string of curse words at his foes. The aura exploded in a massive firestorm, leveling houses and trees, and buildings, and the gas station exploded, and the destruction was heard as far away as the Johto region, and soon...

Soon all of Pallet Town was a smoking ruin, burnt to ash by the very flames Mewtwo thought he knew how to control.

Ash opened his eyes, having closed them during the explosion.

"Oh... my God." He looked around in horror as everything he'd ever known and loved was a smoldering crater in the earth.

Mewtwo regained his senses.

_Ash... Did I... do this?_

Ash was too stunned to say anything more. He merely dropped to his knees, eyes wide, shaking like a leaf in a cold wind.

_I am... so, so sorry, Ash... I thought I... I knew I... I... I'm so sorry..._

Ash almost didn't hear him through the blank buzzing in his ears. Tears slipped down his face.

Mewtwo began to weep as well, and flew away in shame.

Ash brought himself to his feet and stumbled around, until he found something.

It was the most horrifying, disgusting thing he'd ever seen.

It was a severed human leg, cauterized by the destruction and blackened to crisp ash. But still, Ash recognized it.

"_MOM!!!!!" _And Ash dropped to his knees again and wept at the site where a hot air balloon carrying his mother, Gary, and four other townspeople was shot down and destroyed.

End of Chapter Twelve.

And it only gets better from here, folks.


	13. Double Suicide

Note: So, did you all like that last chapter? Pretty intense, huh? Well, it only gets better. No, really. Don't give me that look, really! I'm serious, this chapter will blow you away. And so will the next one, and the next one, and so on until the story is over.

So I have to upload the document on my computer and upload the chapter on my mother's computer. Pretty dumb. Especially since I'm quite lazy and have to trek all the way across the house to the den from my room.

Anyway! I don't own Pokemon, because if I did, well... let's just say it wouldn't be a show for the little ones. Hell, the way I'd run things, even the adults would be nervous watching it.

Yes, Mewtwo, this really is your destiny.

Chapter 13

Ash backed away from the horrifying sight that would most surely haunt him forever. He blinked and looked at the sky, still black from smoke and red from flames. Among the black and the red, he saw a streak of blue and he knew that Mewtwo had run off. Ash felt terrible. Mewtwo was only trying to protect him. But in the process, had destroyed everything. But Ash didn't even care about that now. He almost didn't care that five feet in front of him were the corpses of his mother, and his friend, and four others. He almost didn't care that his entire town was leveled into a smoldering pile of dust and ash. He almost didn't care about himself. All he cared about was finding Mewtwo. Apologizing to Mewtwo.

So he ran. He ran after the blue streak in the sky, kicking up ash and smoke but he didn't notice. He kept running, over hills, through the woods, over water, until he ran out of blue streak to follow. Ash looked down and realized just _why _the blue streak had stopped.

In the mottled light of the clearing, Mewtwo lay motionless on the ground.

"Mewtwo? Mewtwo!" Ash ran over and felt anywhere, _anywhere_ for some sort of sign. He found none. No pulse. No heartbeat. No breathing. No telepathy.

"Mewtwo... who did this to you? _WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" _He cried, holding the body close, trying to sense some sort of life in his friend. He found none.

"Look at me..." he cried, letting Mewtwo's body go. "I'm yelling at a corpse." He began to cry, harder and more deeply than he'd ever cried before. Sobs wracked his body and tears flew down his face like rivers of pain. Each tear burned it's mark in Ash's pale face forever. Ash opened his tear-smeared eyes slightly and saw something that made him scream in more pain.

Mewtwo's fingertips were charred, blackened.

He's used his own power against himself, squeezing and burning...

Mewtwo had killed himself. Taken his own life out of shame and sadness.

Ash began to feel sick. He leaned over and vomited out of horror.

"_-Guk- _Why, Mewtwo? WHY?!" He cried, pounding his fists on Mewtwo's chest, as if that was going to make the Pokemon wake up and answer him.

Flashes of terror and destruction struck his mind like lightning, overwhelming his senses until it was everything he had not to scream. But everything he had was not enough, and he screamed, and screamed, and couldn't stop screaming until he was blue in the face. He clutched his skull and begged for whatever God existed to _just make the pain stop! _

"MAKE IT STOP, GOD! WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" He shouted until his voice was hoarse and scratchy. But he caught his breath and began again.

"WHY?! I HAVE NOTHING NOW! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING, GOD! YOU TOOK MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS, EVERYTHING! WHY DID YOU TAKE THEM AWAY, GOD?!" He sobbed. "why...?" his final whisper cut through the silence sharper than any shout ever could, "What is there for me, now?"

His eyes brimming with tears, and his heart set on something now, he set off. He went back to the ruined town, littered with bodies and weapons, all useless. He picked up a pistol from the ground. It was a clone Blaziken's. Ash popped the barrel open.

"Damn..." he rasped, as he saw the pistol wasn't loaded. He threw it to the ground and next to it, he noticed a flash of silver.

"Perfect." he croaked, and picked up the object. He ran back to Mewtwo as if the Pokemon were going anywhere.

He stood over Mewtwo's corpse, and steadied his hand.

_Shing._

Ash's throat would become the sheath of an ornate dagger, carved from the hands of a clone Pokemon.

End of Chapter 13

Holy Plot Twist Batman!

We already used this joke, Robin.

Oh. Holy Please-Don't-Flame-Me, Batman! This story is getting interesting!

I agree, Robin. Let's wait to see what unfolds.

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE, FOLKS. GET READY.


	14. A Pheonix Tells a Story

Note: The final chapter of The Pythagorean Theorem. You know, the title didn't really come into play at all, did it? You know why? Because I began writing this in Geometry class, when we were learning about the Pythagorean Theorem, so I titled this story that so that my teacher would think I was taking notes and not writing fanfiction. Sorry, Mrs. E, but I'm a wily one. ONE MORE THING! Most of this story does indeed take place in 2007, so the date in this chapter won't confuse anyone.

I don't own Pokemon, just my twisted ideas, and a cell phone that plays Star Wars music as a ring tone. I don't own Star Wars either, so don't ask.

Yes, Mewtwo, this really is your destiny.

Chapter 14 AKA FINAL CHAPTER

It is the year 2387 now, 380 years after that legendary event that no one from this era _doesn't _believe. It seems very far-fetched, of course, but true nonetheless. I know for a fact it's true. I was there. I know, I know, how could I have been there when I am here? Seems a bit strange, I know, but just listen up.

The town has been rebuilt from the ground since then. It's better now, you see. It's a happy place where children dance and frolic, and adults are content watching their children play.

It's amazing, but yet so... odd. Different. Not how it was when I was here before.

I help the town out, of course, not that I ever get a thank you. How could they thank me?

I guess you could say...

I'm not really there. Oh, I know I'm there, and obviously you know I'm there, or else you wouldn't be listening to me, now would you? Ha ha ha.

In the town square, there's a statue. It's a large statue, of course. Wouldn't be noticeable otherwise. It's solid gold. Beautiful.

This statue holds significance to everyone of this little town. It portrays two people. Or, a person and a Pokemon, I should say.

The person is a man. Kind of short, with spiked hair under a baseball cap. He wears a hoodie sweater and a pair of jeans. Sneakers. That's it. Nothing too fancy. The Pokemon...

Well, it's nothing that these people have ever seen, I can tell you that. This Pokemon was unique. Two short, stubby horns on a feline head. Thin, spindly torso and arms that sat atop large, wide-hipped legs. A tail that curves up and around, near a strange tube coming out of it's head, curving and connecting again to the Pokemon's back. Not even I know what that tube does. Or ever did. It's just sort of _there. _Well, anyway, this Pokemon and this man stand atop a golden pedestal in town square. Personally, I'm not proud of this statue. It brings back memories of younger days, days I don't particularly want to remember.

You're still wondering who I really am, aren't you?

I'll tell you later.

You know, those memories may be bad, but the feelings deep inside them are good. Intentions, you know? Like, when you rob a bank so you can feed your starving family. You've done a bad thing, but for a good reason. You still get arrested, and still have to face consequences, but you know deep down, your wife and family are enjoying a Sunday steak and mashed potatoes.

You know what I mean?

I remember little bits and pieces of the reason this town was destroyed. I remember being told to _stop. _I remember tears, and fire, and destruction.

But after that, I don't remember much at all. I do remember a light, though. A bright, flashing light that even nearly blinded myself...

Have you ever heard this? That when you die, the energy in your mind, in your soul... It has to go somewhere, right? It's not just _gone. _It's somewhere. Everything is made up of energy, and energy cannot be gained or lost, just changed. So what did my energy change into?

A storyteller. This story is told through the eyes of a fighter, a lover, a Pokemon who's blind loyalty and ambition to someone he loved fueled flaming rage strong enough to burn a town to ash and--

Ash. Yes. I remember him, too.

He's up there on that pedestal.

Do you know who else is up there?

You guessed it.

The storyteller. Like I said, this story is told through the eyes of a Pokemon who's ambition fueled rage that destroyed a town and reduced it to smoking ruin.

This is the story of Mewtwo.

This story is my own.

END


End file.
